1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates generally to an image forming apparatus, a host apparatus, and a method of performing an image forming job thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus to reduce power consumption, a host apparatus, and a method of performing an image forming job thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming device generates, prints, receives and sends image data. Examples of the image forming device can include a printer, a scanner, a copier, a fax machine, and a multi-functional peripheral combining functions of these devices.
Recently, attempts are being made to reduce power consumption in a normal mode where the image forming device operates normally, and in a power save mode where the image forming device conducts no particular operation.
When an image forming job command is received from a host device in the power save mode, the image forming device consumes considerable power as it switches from the power save mode to the normal mode and operates its components (for example, a printing unit or a scan unit).
In particular, even when the image forming job (such as receiving and printing a fax, for example) is requested at night, the image forming device switches from the power save mode to the normal mode for every image forming job received, which consumes a lot of power.